


Untitled BtVS Ficlet

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [18]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Barebacking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 05:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2495528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jesse had found Xander before Xander and Buffy found Jesse?</p>
<p>Canon AU of BtVS Season 1 Episode 1 "The Harvest"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled BtVS Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This one came to me in a dream. A disturbingly hot dream.

Jesse smiled to himself as he boosted himself up until he could rap gently on Xander's window, no need to ring the doorbell and get Tony all riled up. Not yet anyway. Might be fun to get him all riled up later, he'd been longing to punch the man almost as long as he'd known him, and now he finally had the power to make it stick.

To his absolute lack of surprise, the minute Xander saw who was at the window he yanked it open, and hauled Jesse into the room with a muttered "C'mere;" Neatly circumventing the whole 'need an invitation' thing Darla had spilled before turning him loose to wreak some havoc. Using him to keep things off balance while she helped with something called 'The Harvest'.

Xander was already talking a mile a minute about how he'd spent the whole day looking for Jesse, and he just shrugged and offered a crooked smirk when Xander mentioned the blonde he'd supposedly been seen with. Let his bro think he'd spent the whole day getting his freak on with a catholic schoolgirl.

Then Xander muttered about how Jesse's libido was gonna get him in trouble one day, and it was too good to pass up. Leaning forward, he silenced Xander's babbling by pressing their lips together.

There was a moment of stunned silence, then Xander groaned and fisted a hand into Jesse's hair, kissing back with a desperate heat that was all kinds of awesome.

Jesse walked Xander backwards without breaking the kiss, until he could gently push him down onto his bed, settling on top of him as they made out sloppily, all teeth and spit and tongues. He broke the kiss long enough to pull his shirt off, and grinned as Xander stared at him for a moment before hurriedly shucking his own. And then there was more making out, and Jesse finding out that Xander had ridiculously sensitive nipples, and made the hottest noises when they were played with.

He'd been worried for a heartbeat or two that Tony would hear and come to investigate, but then his straining ears caught the sound of a war movie on the television downstairs, and he stopped worrying and started teasing more noises out of Xander.

His bro really was ridiculously sensitive, gasping at the slightest touch and moaning out loud the first time Jesse sucked a nipple into his mouth and sucked gently. If he made that kind of sound for a nipple, then what if Jesse...?

He leaned down and wrapped his mouth around the head of Xander's dick, and Xander's back arched up off the bed in surprise, a strangled gasp on his lips as he stared down at Jesse. Jesse smiled as best he could with a lips stretched around the head of Xander's cock, and Xander sank back against the pillow, content to surrender to the sensations of Jesse's mouth.

Jesse began to suck slowly, sinking a little further down Xander's cock with every motion, let Xander think he was just a natural, the truth was sucking cock was whole hell of a lot easier without needing to breath. Xander's nails dragged against the cheap sheets as Jesse took him to the root, nose pressing into the tangle of black hairs at the base of his cock, one hand coming up to roll his balls before trailing a finger along the sensitive patch of skin between his balls and his hole.

If Xander was gonna object at any point, he would have expected it to be when the tip of Jesse's finger started gently circling his hole, but it seemed his bro was too far gone on the feeling of his cock buried in Jesse's throat, and when Jesse pressed his finger more firmly against his hole, Xander came with a muffled moan, Jesse's throat working around his cock as he swallowed every drop.

Xander slumped back against the pillow, chest heaving and a monumentally blissed-out expression on his face. Jesse smiled to himself then leaned off the bed to tug the sachet of lube out of the pocket of his jeans, ripping it open and squeezing some onto his fingers, rubbing it between them for a second to slick them up before pressing the first to Xander's hole.

It slid in more easily than Jesse would have expected, and he spared a moment to wonder if Xan did this himself before focusing back on the matter at  _heh_ hand.

He added a second finger after a few thrusts, and Xander grunted slightly at the addition, before settling again, pushing back on Jesse's fingers in a way which definitely boded well. A third finger slid in alongside the others, and he began to fuck them in and out quickly, stretching Xander as fast as possible. 

Yanking his fingers free elicited a sound of protest from Xander, but it was silenced when Jesse smeared the rest of the lube on his hard cock, then moved until he was between Xander's loosely spread legs, and he could adjust Xander's still orgasm-lax body to the perfect position, easing a cushion underneath his hips to get just the right angle.

His dick slid in smooth as silk, and they moaned in harmony as Jesse immediately started to fuck, he had no illusions about this lasting, and he stretched himself out over Xander's body until he could pant into Xan's ear while he thrust, trying not too come immediately. 

Xander gasped beneath him, head falling back and baring his neck invitingly, and Jesse felt his face shift without any further encouragement, he licked Xander's proffered neck once, lingeringly, before burying his fangs into warm skin and feeling hot, sweet blood begin to gush into his mouth.

To his surprise, Xander just moaned more, and Jesse swallowed greedily, the dual pleasures of feeding and sex engulfing him. 

Before he knew it, he realised that he'd almost drained Xander dry, and he hastily tore open his wrist on a fang, smearing his own blood on Xander's lips until his bro latched on and began to suckle.

Jesse came, a low growl resonating in his chest as he shot his load deep in Xander's sweet, willing ass.

Beneath him, Xander stopped suckling at his wrist, and lay still, and Jesse collapsed on top of him, taking a minute to enjoy his bro's scent, before pulling away, and grabbing the conveniently located packet of wipes from Xan's bedside table.

He wiped himself clean, and quickly dressed, leaving through the door and heading downstairs. 

Jesse strolled into the Harris' living room in full 'game face' and smirked as Jessica began to shriek, the sound barely audible over the blaring television. Tony hurtled to his feet with a yell and lumbered into a laughable punch. Jesse caught his fist and broke his arm, using the pain as leverage to force Tony to his knees.

Then he snapped his neck. Tony slumping to the ground as Jessica's screams increased in volume and pitch.

He knocked her out with a punch, then hauled her up into his arms, carrying her upstairs. Now all he needed was some duct tape, Xander was gonna be hungry when he woke, and she'd make an excellent first meal.

Jesse dumped the restrained Jessica in the filthy bath tub, then headed back into Xander's room.

He moaned softly at the sight his bro made, Jesse's blood smeared on his lips and Jesse's come leaking from his ass.

Jesse climbed onto the bed, avoiding the wet patch as best as he could, and curled around Xander's still, cooling body.

"We're gonna be together forever, Xan. Me. You. And Willow."

**Author's Note:**

> My muses seem to be walking a darker path of late. And what can I do but follow? 
> 
> Honestly, after so long without a halfway decent fic idea I'm just glad to be writing again.


End file.
